sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Demons (Sonic Heroes Legacy)
Concept & Development Adapted from the original version of my Sonic Heroes Legacy comic series, there isn't much difference between the two. While they're still the series main antagonists, I've recently spent time fleshing them out; giving them various classes, designs and functions. Backstory Demons are malevolent spirits composed of negative chaos energy; led by the incarnation of evil and destruction, Armageddon, they scour the universe devouring the souls of mortals while conquering entire planets at the same time. Causing all sorts of pain, suffering, and chaos in the name of their lord and master. They reside in the nether realm, a parallel dimension that's supposed to serve as a prison for wicked souls; and it did, until Armageddon was sentenced there by his brother for his blatant disregard for life, balance, and lack of restraint. He eventually conquered it and escaped leading a legion of demons on the warpath against all of existence for what his brother did. Until his brother caught up with him again, sealed him away inside planet Mobius, and wiped out most of the demons he led. Demons come in many shapes and sizes with varying levels of power to boot; and based on these factors, the average demon is categorized into a specific group; these groups are: Scouts The weakest class of demons, scouts are tasked with gathering intelligence as well as collecting souls for their superiors. Small and relatively frail compared to other demons, they rely on their cunning to get by. They go through a cycle of possessing and consuming souls repeatedly until they evolve into a Demon Trooper, a scout's chaos energy level caps off at 1. Troopers Speedy foot soldiers who overwhelm their opposition with hit and run tactics, using their supernatural speed to avoid damage and connect vicious counterattacks. When enough energy is obtained, they either become a giant or a chief with the former being more likely. A trooper's level ranges from 1 to 4. Giants Massive, brutish demons known for their incredible strength and endurance; though they are supremely strong, they're much slower than troopers, having sacrificed their speed for power and thus focus more on punishing counterattacks using their sturdy bodies to tank damage. This allows them to catch opponents more easily, and follow up with a devastating barrage of ultra powerful attacks. Their level are 5 and 6. Chiefs Taking on leadership roles are the Demon Chiefs, each one in command of hundreds to thousands of other demons. Chiefs love to fight, they often pride themselves on their combat skills and will challenge others to death matches to prove it. One can usually tell the difference between a trooper and a chief by their horns, size, and tattoos. Through special means, a trooper can evolve into this class of demon, their level can reach from 5 to 7. Titans Being the amalgamation of hundreds to trillions of demons, titans are among the most powerful demons in the world. Mountainous in size, it's safe to say their strength is ridiculous; a single titan can casually nuke large islands, and with a little effort can destroy a planet. They have an interesting way of fighting, given their size they are not very fast but with their enormous power they can cause damage indirectly; furthermore they can manipulate various portions of their bodies to use for offense or defense to make up for their lack of efficient mobility. The sheer number of demons that make up their bodies would put them in a realm of power that is rarely seen. Powers and Abilities * Demon Physiology: As spirits composed of chaos energy, their physical appearance is subjective at times; but they generally possess demonic attributes like horns, claws, fangs, tails, and wings. They're also capable of regeneration, shape-shifting, possession, and magic. As beings from the nether realm, they can also manipulate evil energies or hellish versions of natural elements like hellfire. * Supernatural Condition: Demons have unreal levels of strength and speed that are immeasurable by conventional means. Even scouts, who are among the weakest demons, can destroy planets with a single strike and move at the speed of light. * Reality Warping: Chaos energy can be used to manipulate the various forces of reality such as time, space, matter, and energy; the limits of which are defined by their power, knowledge and mastery of the skill. Trivia * I drew inspiration from shows like Inuyasha and Bleach; primarily the latter. Gallery ]] ]] ]] Category:Evil Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Groups/Organizations